Kisses and Witches
by Clipchip
Summary: Ok, this little drabble is based off the Darkwing Duck episode "Ghoul of my dreams" in which Darkwing and Launchpad DID kiss, and Launchpad was rather pouty throughout the whole Morgana thing.  3


Ok, this little drabble is based off the Darkwing Duck episode "Ghoul of my dreams" in which Darkwing and Launchpad DID kiss, and Launchpad was rather pouty throughout the whole Morgana thing. =3

He tried to tone it down, made a joke about a simple thank you being enough, but hidden from the dark capped duck in the sidecar, his knees were shaking as he tried to stop his heart from beating so fast and keep his face from turning red.

His heart sank a bit as he watched Darkwing vehemently wipe his mouth. The tingle of his touch was still lingering on his beak, making him feel a little lightheaded.

Darkwing…he passed it off as being tired, unaware of the taller duck's dilemma as he stretched and hopped onto the motorcycle, "come on Launchpad, let's see if we can't find a bad guy to bust" he said, pulling him back to reality.

He forced out a laugh, hoping it didn't sound as nervous to Darkwing as it did to his own ears, "uh- Ok DW, but nooo kissing" he tried to joke again as he jumped into the sidecar, grateful for the motorcycle's loud engine as it lessened the chances of Darkwing hearing his heartbeat.

As they sped off into the night, he tried to keep his gaze off the smaller duck in the driver's seat and out for any possible crime. Every now and then it would slip, and he would glance at Darkwing. The mallard's hands gripped the handles with firm confidence, he leaned forward slightly in his seat, eager for a chance to do some good, his face steely with steadfast determination.

Launchpad never stopped being amazed at Darkwing's will and strength. It took a lot of heart and guts to do what he did everyday. To risk his life to help people, never expecting anything in return, it was a thankless job to be the city's protector, and DW had taken up the mantle willingly.

His eyes slid over the duck's lithe form. He was small, but Launchpad knew from experience that DW had great strength under those downy white feathers. He looked away as he began to heat up, spotting a fire truck rigging up a ladder to one of the top windows of an office building. "DW, look!" he said pointing to the scene as the firefighters, in their pajamas, climbed up the ladder.

Something was obviously wrong, the chief was saying something about a baby in the burning building…but the building wasn't on fire, and the fireman were 'rescuing' a safe…or, they were, until the bats took it.

As he and DW followed them, his stomach started to churn. It sank completely when they arrived at Morgana's manor, of all the villains that could have been behind this…it had to be her… "ugh…do we have to go in there? This place gives me the creeps…" he moaned, "…and besides, you know how you get around HER…" he added sullenly.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Darkwing exclaimed, "Morgana's just another common criminal to me and nothing more."

But Launchpad could already he his eyes dimming at the though of the magical mistress.

He couldn't keep from glaring at her when she let them in. he couldn't deny she was pretty, gorgeous by most men's standards, with her hourglass figure and her small beak, that had a coat of dark lipstick on it. He could practically see the hearts popping out of Darkwing's eyes. It was always like this. DW would always turn to mush whenever he caught sight of Morgana, usually losing his ability to talk coherently in front of her.

He nudged Darkwing rather harshly with his elbow, earning himself a glare, but at least DW was able to talk again…well…sort of…

She pulled him away, and Launchpad had to stop himself from grabbing the small duck and making a run for it…instead he watched as Morgana kissed Darkwing. Feeling his heart twist, he moved to split them apart, but when he opened his beak, webbing shot out of no where to clamp it shut and as Darkwing was lead out the door in his kiss induced haze, he was carried out by the bats, who dropped him into the Ratchater's sidecar, as they drove off.

He was silent on the trip, his gaze focused on his clenched fists in his lap as he tried to block out Darkwing's romantic mumblings. If he had been watching the road he would have seen that lamppost, serves him right for thinking DW was able to think clearly right after Morgana…kissed him…the trip with the tow truck only extended his torture.

"Did you see the way Morgana looked at me?" Darkwing questioned dreamily

"Yeah!" he retorted, "I just wish YOU had seen that lamppost before we slammed into it!" Crossing his arms huffily, he sank into the sidecar, a frown on his usually smiling beak, "Sheesh! What a night!" he grumbled, exasperated.

"yeah…isn't it romantic LP?" Darkwing replied, ignorant to his sidekick's announce "Just look at that moon, the stars, those falling gold bricks…FALLING GOLD BRICKS!"

Launchpad's smile came back slightly as DW became himself again, and the raining gold bricks were a great distraction from his feeling, especially since he had to clang symbols together to wake up the guy that was throwing them. At least until he started throwing the bars at them!

As they dodged the pig, his gold, and his bedpost, to familiar bats flew off with a bag from the desk. The pilot felt his stomach sink and his heart catch in his throat as he watched Darkwing get carried away. after mumbling an explanation of magic induced sleepwalking crimes to the pig, he made after DW, hoping to find him all right and whole…and NOT a splat on the sidewalk.

On the ground though, he couldn't see the bats, or Darkwing. Heading the way he last saw them fly, he listened for DW's familiar voice, screaming or calling, or…SOMETHING!

A few blocks away, he heard it, Drake's familiar heavy snore, coming from above him. worried he looked for the masked mallard's dark cape and hat, spotting what looked like a body near the edge of a rather small roof.

He ran up the stairs, made it onto the rooftop and instant before Darkwing tossed and turned himself off the roof. "DW! DW! Can ya hear me! Wake up!" he said as he shook the duck's shoulders, but he kept on snoring, limbs flaying around. It looked like he was having a nightmare.

Looking around for something to wake him up, he spotted the fire supplies closet near the other end of the roof, opening it to reveal a hose and bucket. Perfect.

Darkwing woke up doing the front stroke, all the water probably made him dream about drowning. It woke him up though.

"Whoa! Good thing you're a heavy snorer DW, or I'd have never found ya way up here" Launchpad said with a relieved sigh, "by the way, uh- isn't this kind of an odd place to take a nap?" he asked cautiously.

"never mind that LP! We have to find Morgana!"

And with that, they called in the Thunderquack. Launchpad watched as DW fought, well…struggled with Morgana, getting the sand, but dropping it all over the city, and Morgana herself.

As DW took recued Morgana and took her home, saying something about finding a way to defeat some magical sand man, he was left alone. He slumped in sadness as Darkwing faded from view. It hurt to see Drake so concerned about Morgana. The way he brightened when she was near and how he seemed to forget about everything else around him…Launchpad included…made his heart twist uncomfortably.

Rather then stand around and wallow in self pity, he decided to help Darkwing any way he could…and what better way to wake people up…then with an alarm clock!

…he found one…a rather huge one actually…and it worked. Though he didn't envy Darkwing the dislike of citizens that didn't know what was really going on. He remembered getting stuff thrown at him, but when a trash can, or what he thought was a trash can, fell on him, he didn't wake up to trash.

No, he woke up in his bed, Drake's loud snores audible from upstairs, as his alarm clock went off.

With a shrug, he pulled the blankets back around him, wither the dream was real or not, he could feel the tingle of Darkwing's lips on his. maybe...someday…he'd get to kiss him for real…


End file.
